<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We do Love you by Zenzly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035001">We do Love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenzly/pseuds/Zenzly'>Zenzly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Making Up, Multi, OT7, Yoo Kihyun-centric, everyone really loves each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenzly/pseuds/Zenzly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honestly, It didn't' even cross my mind to ask him. I thought one of you would ask him."</p><p>"He asked us at the beginning but we weren't sure it would have worked." Changkyun spoke out. </p><p>"He asked us over a week ago but Hyunwoo and I had been planning to do Versace on the floor for fun months ago before knowing we would be doing unit stages"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day. Hyunwoo and Jooheon entered the dorms and flopped on the nearest soft surface. A full day of dance practice and testing out their vocals for their duo stage was catching up to them. With just some more practices to go before they were due to perform was making them train harder and improve anything they found wrong. </p><p>Hyunwoo got up from the floor to go into the kitchen and grab himself something to drink before dying. He found Chankyun and Hyungwon just as equally drained of energy lounging on the chairs. "How's it going for you two." A groan was his answer which made him smile. Everyone was working so hard. He wondered how the recording for the others was going. He knew Wonho had pre recorded of how the song he wanted was going to go.</p><p>It was almost 10pm which meant Hoseok, Minhyuk and Kihyun were supposed to be home soon too hopefully. It had been over two weeks since all 7 members were awake together. It was too late to grab something to eat. They were all dieting to get their stages and looks just right. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made. In this case, food was the one given up. No one ate after 6 pm. </p><p>Everyone had separated themselves into their own units for the upcoming events. Hyunwoo and Jooheon had been planning of doing something together for a while so it was luck that they got an opportunity. He DID feel a little bad after the end of the first week of his and Jooheon's time when Kihyun had come up to them while practicing.</p><p>The smaller man had sat across from them in the recording studio and asked if they had already finished practicing their parts. Which, of course they had. They only had 3 weeks to get it all done.<br/>
Kihyun had playfully asked if it was too late to add one more. Jooheon had let out a laugh and told him adding someone else right then, would be like telling a pilot to turn around and go back after almost landing. Kihyun had scratched the back of his neck and laughed lightly as well. 'Guess you're right. Good luck guys.' and with that, he left the two alone. </p><p>They had guessed the other had just been messing with them.</p><p>------</p><p>"My legs feel like jelly. Like I'm turning into a laffy taffy." Changkyun leaned back into his chair and threw his head back. A groan left him as he stretched his legs. He could feel his muscles tense up and retaliate.<br/>
Doing their stage and practicing their previous choreo was starting to take a hit on the youngest member. Even with all the years of training and practice, he had to keep improving. He looked over to Hyungwon who downed a shot of apple cider viegar with water. Gross </p><p>  "I don't understand how you can drink that." Hyungwon gave a lopsided smile. "You get used to it." He also stretched out as he stood up.His bones popping back in some areas. His body was sore but not like before. The choreo for his and Chankyun's stage was something he had come up with a while ago so it wasn't too bad. </p><p>He knew their fans were going to love it. It was sexy and fun. He turned around to look over to the front area when he heard the door open, the last unit finally making it home. Which reminded him of how Kihyun had approached him and Chankyun the first day of their practice. </p><p>He had found the duo in the living room chatting. Since Jooheon and Hyunwoo had called dibs on the dance room for morning practice, and Minhyuk and Wonho were with one of the producers for vocals, the two were left at home to plan their own until they could use one of the rooms.</p><p>"So you two decided to team up?" The other leaned against the couch as he looked around. Hyungwon had already guessed why they were approached but waited for the older to say it himself.<br/>
"Yeah. We thought it would be fun since we've never done anything together like this." Kihyun nodded in agreement. "I was just wondering if maybe I could join you two? No one really asked me to be in their unit yet." He rubbed one of his upper arms as he looked at the younger two hopefully. </p><p>"We've already worked together hyung. And your voice wont really mesh well with Hyungwon's for a song we're looking at. Don't get me wrong you would sound great, it's just that we already started working on this." Changkyun gave an explanation he thought was simple enough.<br/>
"Besides, we would argue too much. I get to get up late since Changkyun and I have the afternoon as our dance practice time. You get up too early and we would kill each other." Hyungwon laughed at the imagery in his head.<br/>
"Haha, you're prpbably right. " And just like that, he left the two. "I'm gonna be at the cafe down the road if you change your minds." </p><p>----------</p><p>"Hoseok's song is sounding so good!" Minhyuk still had some energy as he walked through the front door. Hoseok trailing close behind.</p><p>"I think monbebe is going to go nuts with our new stages! We're gonna knock em out!" Jooheon stood from the couch walked over to the two. "We should see each other's last practice since we haven't been together all this time."<br/>
Hyunwoo then walked into the living room where everyone else slowly made their way. Some on the floor and the others on the couch. As everyone slowly began to relax around each other, Changkyun noticed Kihyun wasn't there. "Where's Kihyun hyung? I thought he would be coming home with you two." He looked over to where Hoseok and Minhyuk were now lounging. </p><p>"Why would he be with us?" Minhyuk spoke while slowly sitting up. He looked around at everyone's confused expression. Unsure of what to make with the situation, he continued. "He asked us if he could join our unit a few days ago but we were already practicing everything for 2. Said he would even do back vocals or just ad libs but Hoseok and I had too much planned out ahead. so we told him to ask one you guys or do something solo."</p><p>Minhyuk knew it was a little mean to say that but it was true. It was far too late to add someone on something he and Hoseok had worked hard at. </p><p>"He asked us at the beginning but we weren't sure it would have worked." Changkyun spoke out. </p><p>"He asked us over a week ago but Hyunwoo and I had been planning to do Versace on the floor months prior to knowing we would be doing unit stages. We were going to just make a fan video for monbebe but decided to do it as our thing."<br/>
That was when realization hit. They had all told the main vocal they didn't want him in their units.</p><p>"Honestly, It didn't' even cross my mind to ask him. I thought one of you would ask him." Hoseok spoke up. "I wanted to do something with Minhyuk since he hasn't gotten a shot to show off his vocals in a while."</p><p>Actually, none of the members had thought about having Kihyun in their units. That's when they realized, they hadn't talked to him since he had asked them all. Maybe a glimpse here and there, but he would always be gone by the time they noticed.<br/>
"Maybe he's been working on a solo stage? Although I haven't seen him or heard him practice anything. Come to think of it. I haven't really seen him besides the mornings or before bed." Jooheon took a moment to ponder when the last time he talked to the vocalist was. A full conversation. </p><p>"I think we messed up guys." Hyungwon felt bad. All this time he thought that Kihyun had been with Hoseok and Minhyuk's unit. He knew Jooheon and Hyunwoo had told him no, but he swore he saw the three leave together sometimes. He asked the two about that. </p><p>"He got  a ride to the company building with us the day after we told him no." Minhyuk could feel his heart throb. He hadn't meant for the other to be left alone.<br/>
"When's the last time any of us sat down to talk with him? I know we all haven't really been together for a few days but last time we were, he was with us for like 10 minutes before we all went to bed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun stretched his arms up as he rose from the couch. He moved his neck from side to side to try and get the kinks out as a yawn followed. Looking around until he looked over at the time flashing on the cable box reading 8 am, he fully rose. He was so tired he didn't even make it to his room when he got home. </p>
<p>It had been almost 3 in the morning when he had reached the dorms. 4 hours past the time he was suppose to. He had been so immersed in what he was doing he hadn't realized his phone had died and one of the managers was going nuts not able to contact him. As he made his way around the room and picked a few things up, he heard a room door open and Changkyun stepping out. The younger froze as he looked at Kihyun and just as quickly snapped out of it. "Hyung! Where have you been?! We tried to stay up to wait for you but no one could contact you!"</p>
<p>Kihyun looked at the younger sheepishly. He knew they were going to be worried but he was fine. He was an adult and all of them had had late nights out before so he honestly didn''t think him staying out one night was too bad. </p>
<p>"Sorry to worry you Changkyun. I was out with friends and just lost track of time and my phone died. It was pretty late by the time I noticed." It was only the truth. He had been out late with a few friends and they had all been having such a good time Kihyun just happened to forget. </p>
<p>Their small conversation just so happened to travel and slowly the others made their way out to see them. Everyone was still half asleep when they looked over at the main vocal. </p>
<p>"Kihyun, you should have told someone you were going to stay out late. Even the manager didn't know where you were and if you were ok. He was going to start calling hospitals if you didn't show up by morning." Hyunwoo's voice spoke out as he stepped forward. Looking over the other man to make sure he was ok. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry but I just got distracted. I'm a grown man too Hyunwoo. I don't know what's there to worry about. I was hanging out with friends and we just lost track of time. As you can all see I'm back and all is good." Kihyun shrugged. He didn't know why they were all so worried. Sometimes Changkyun and Jooheon and even Hoseok don't come back to the dorm for a few days as they work in their studios. </p>
<p>Minhyuk made his way out of the doorway and into the living space and sat on the couch. "Who were you with anyways to make you stay out so late. You rarely stay past 10 and it just made us a little worried since that's very unlike you Kihyun."</p>
<p>Everyone else nodded and slowly made their way out to listen. </p>
<p>"Actually I have something to tell all of you." Kihyun walked over and sat beside Minhyuk. "We do too actually." </p>
<p>That caught Kihyun by surprise. What would they want to tell him? "What is it?" </p>
<p>His members looked at each other and Hoseok spoke up. "We wanted to say sorry for not including you in our units. We all talked about it last night and didn't realize we all sort of rejected you. Min and I thought you were going to do a solo stage. Hyunwoo and Heony thought you were with us and Changkyun and Won thought you were with one of our groups. We never meant to reject you Kihyun. We're sorry we didn't consider you. Your feelings must have been hurt and we never approached you about how you felt until now. Again sorry"</p>
<p>Most of the members looked down in apology as Kihyun took in their words. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to stifle a laugh. "Ah, is that why you were all worried I hand't come home? Guys I'm fine. Yeah I felt a little hurt at first but we all have a right to chose what we want to do. Having a person join so late in the game is tough. I was embarrassed when I asked all of you but i kind of knew I would get rejected. I didn't want to do a solo stage this time around and was hoping one of you would ask me. When no one did, I kind of already knew. Besides, I'm working on a surprise for mombebe with some friends."</p>
<p>That got everyone's attention. Kihyun wasn't mad or upset. BUT he was working with friends? on what? With who?</p>
<p>"On what? and with who?" Hyungwon came out late to catch the last bit of the conversation. He was sleepy and tired as all hell but he was curious. </p>
<p>"About that. Remember I told you I had something to tell you all?" A couple of nods for confirmation. "I'll be away for a few days. I'll be with Mingyu Woozi and Joshua working on a project. We've been meeting up a few times a week and since I'm not working in a unit or stage for the tour I have some free time. We've been getting closer so they suggested I join them on a 2 day mini trip."</p>
<p>"I don't like it."</p>
<p>They all turned to look at Hyunwoo. The eldest was frowning ever so slightly. His eyebrow twitched and his jaw muscles clenched. "Hyunwoo, it's just 2 days. I wont slack off for the tour. I've been practicing the dances too so I wont be behind or anything."  "Kihyun."</p>
<p>"You and all of us know how Mingyu feels about you. Woozi likes you more than he should too. A trip with them would just give them more hope." Kihyun jutted out his lips. "It's just a crush Hyunwoo. He knows I don't feel that way about him.  I find him cute like a younger brother. Same goes for Woozi and he only likes that I can hit certain notes."</p>
<p>"I think he's right Kihyun. Seventeen has always been overly friendly with you sometimes. To the point that I think given the opportunity they would ask you out. You need to be more careful. Maybe tomorrow we'll all go in and practice together. I think you're just feeling lonely. "</p>
<p>Kihyun frowned "They're nice kids. They know how we are about each other and they have their couples too. You all are just taking it out of context. None of you said anything over the last two weeks when I've been meeting with them. Now that you felt bad about rejecting me from your units you feel jealous I'm with them and you want me to what? Wait here by myself while all of you do your thing? Look, I honestly don't care what you guys do. I'm going to go with my friends. I'll be leaving later tonight. You all wouldn't even have known until I was leaving if it wasn't for feeling guilty. I love you guys but sometimes you can be dense."</p>
<p>With a huff, Kihyun made his way past his members and into his room. He really did love his members as Monsta x and as their own individual selves. But sometimes, they could really be airheads.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was going to post this a week after the first chapter but I got ambushed by a surprise vacation from my boyfriend!<br/>Then work and life hit like a brick wall and thus this chapter became late and short!</p>
<p>Thank you so so soooo much for all the love and excitement for this fic! I was honestly not expecting it. I hope it can live up to yall's <br/>expectations! I'm just making it up as I go along! </p>
<p>Next chapter won't take as long! Many thanks to everyone reading! XOXO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun rolled over on his bed to lay on his stomach. A long sigh leaving his lips as he rested his head over folded arms. Two or three hours had passed since he went into his room. He had packed and cleaned up what needed to be and was left with his thoughts as he listened to the others move about. He hadn't been harsh to the others just irritated. He flopped over on his back as he thought of them all as children that were upset a toy they had forgotten about was being played with by other kids. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to suppress the smile. He really was loved. </p>
<p>A knock at his door stopped his train of thought. He cocked his head to look aver at the door as it opened without his need to call out. Jooheon poked his head in with a pout on his lips. He looked over at Kihyun with big eyes and shuffled his way inside leaving the door open. Kihyun flipped back over on his back. H felt the younger make his way onto the bed and on top of him and bury his head in his neck. </p>
<p>"Hoshi has been messaging me and poking at me about your vacation date. Don't go please." He felt a small bite at the nape of his neck and rolled both of them over so he could hold Jooheon. Laying sideways he looked at the other and placed a kiss to his forehead. </p>
<p>"Joo, it's nothing serious. I'm not mad or upset with any of you. You know that right baby?" The younger nodded while still pouting and wrapped his arms tighter around the slimmer man and pressed his face at the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>Jooheon knew that the Seventeen boys meant no harm, but coming home to a place with no kihyun made him upset. Kihyun always checked on them before he went to bed himself. Gave them medicine or a cold compress or a snack or pretty much anything they all needed before turning in himself. </p>
<p>Another pair of arms wrapped themselves behind Kihyun and he craned his neck back to the youngest wrapping himself around his torso. "Kyun. Like I told Joo, I'm coming right back. Nothing's going to happen. I trust all of you are responsible enough to take care of yourselves for two days, please don't make me worry."</p>
<p>"Worry. You'll come back to broken limbs and half the place flipped over. So don't leave us." Kihyun rolled his eyes. "You all need to practice for your stages. You two are acting like I'm leaving the dorms or company forever. Literally 2 days. I think you'l be fine."</p>
<p>"my heart wont be fine without you." Kihyun couldn't help the laugh that left him as he untangled himself from Jooheon to fully turn and look at the youngest. The things he could say with a straight face always surprised him. Changkyun was more confident than he was sometimes.</p>
<p>Kihyun sat up and pulled Changkyun over himself onto his lap straddling him. "I know you two are being over dramatic but please. I'm not mad. I'm not upset. I love you both. It's just a trip with 3 friends. When I come back, I'll hug you, kiss you and hold you just the same. I just want some time to myself. OK?" Chankyun looked into Kihyun's eyes and leaned in for a kiss. A sweet kiss. Nothing dramatic nor a quick peck. Just a kiss between the two. "OK"</p>
<p>Changkyun slid off Kihyuns lap and into his back. Jooheon watched the two and pulled Kihyun down back on the bed. If the youngest was ok with the so cold mom leaving, then so was he. He wrapped his arms back around the main vocals waist and pulled him in to press their foreheads together. "Love you." </p>
<p>He pressed Kihyun's entire body against himself as he took over the other's lips. Letting them slide against one another. Letting his tounge gently coarse the other's mouth open, Jooheon took Kihyun's bottom lips between his teeth lightly biting down and pulled away. </p>
<p>"Lets go Kyun!" The two youngest sat up on the bed and kissed Kihyun one last time before they made their way out of the room. </p>
<p>As they passed the door, another duo stood waiting outside to make their move. Minhyuk and Hyungwon had watched as the three has kissed and walked in to sit beside the shorter of the three. </p>
<p>"I see our plan of sending in the youngest didn't deter you from leaving us." Minhyuk wrapped one arm around the other's waist while Hyungwon wrapped his arm around Kihyun's shoulder. Kihyun rested his head against Minhyuk's collar and sighed. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.</p>
<p>"So you're not mad nor upset. And you're completely fine with our units, but you're still going on a trip with Mingyu, Woozi and Joshua and you won't tell us where." Hyungwon spoke out as he rubbed his lower lip with a finger. He knew the Seventeen members wouldn't try anything with the main vocal, but the thought of the three, sharing an intimate space with him made him frown. He liked the others, it was just the thought of them seeing Kihyun in his most vulnerable state made Hyungwon upset. He was conservative on the sense that only they were allowed to see each other in certain states of intimacy and undress. </p>
<p>Minhyuk could see the wheels turning in Hyungwon's head and start overthinking. " Jut promise you'll facetime every hour and we'll let you go." Minhyuk shrugged while holding on to kihyun. It was a good idea he felt. No time for anything to go down between them.</p>
<p>"Munhyuk, that's ridiculous. You're being an idiot. I'll text you pictures and stuff every couple of hours. How's that." Kihyun felt himself being manhandled and struggled a bit as he was dragged back until he was leaning  into Hyungwon's chest who had propped himself up against on the headboard. His long legs acting as a cage and arms around his waist. He felt lips against the side of his neck and moaned slightly as he felt the other suckle and bite on a tender area. Of course the other was going to leave marks. </p>
<p>Kihyun leaned into the warmth and looked up to see Minhyuk adjusting himself in front of him. His legs boxing Kihyun between Hyungwon and himself. Legs propped op t overlap Hyungwon's and leaning in to press their mouths together. </p>
<p>Minhyuk ran his larger hands through Kihyun's hair as he kissed him. fondled his ears as he felt his lips open to sigh. Letting their tongues press and and circle each other.  </p>
<p>As he pulled away, Minhyuk smiled at the barely younger man. He kissed Kihyun's cheek and slowly scooted back. "Enjoy your trip then."</p>
<p>Hyungwon pulled away from devouring Kihyun's neck and looked at his handy work. A few bite marks and a couple small bruises could faintly be seen on the pale neck. Within a few hours they should be in full bloom. He smiled and made his way out from behind the other. He scooched in to place a quick kiss to Kihyun's lips and walked out along with Minhyuk. "Remember to cover up, Bosoo Brother."</p>
<p>The little shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally! Again, sorry for my lazyness! I hope no one's confused about Kihyun and Hyungwon being 'bosoo brothers.' They call themselves that since they're 'conservative'.<br/>Which yeah right.</p>
<p>Thanks again for all the love everyone! I hope you're liking how this is going! Remember to love and watch all the videos and love Monsta X has been sending our way!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written in YEARS and this was rushed but I honestly teared up when Wonho talked about how Kihyun had gone up to everyone asking if he could join their units and told no. The video is on YouTube and even if he talked about it lightly I was wrecked.</p><p>I just wanted to hurt myself further by writing about what it would be like if he was also told no for Neol Hada. This would have been my second fic for monsta x BUT i got too upset w my own story line I deleted it after Wonho left. This might be maybe 3 chapters? Join me in this hopefully happy ending journey! Please enjoy and let me know what y'all think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>